To Love the Wrong Person
by Darcwidder83
Summary: Draco begins to have a relationship with the new exchange students but her pass will soon test the strenght of their feelings when his upbringing begins to become an issue. Now he must do something before Harry choses wrong and takes her away instead of b
1. Chapter 1

-1**TO LOVE THE WRONG PERSON**

Chapter 1-

All HP characters belong to the brilliant JK Rowlin, and I hope that is how you spell her name you will think I will know by now.

This is the second third, if you count the one shot, story I make for Harry Potter. It centers around an OC character, Draco Malfoy, and slightly of my favorite HP couple Harry and Hermione. Voldemort never existed here but the character are still their normal selves. I hope you guys like it and I hope to get some reviews.

"Mom, I'll be fine." the dark curly hair girl says to her mom that is holding her tightly in her arms.

"I know sweetie I am just worry for you. You are starting a new school on your last year of schooling. Not to mention I have this weird feeling that something might go wrong." the older woman that look so much like her daughter, except for the eye and hair color and bushiness, says.

"Mom, I am an adult according to the Wizarding laws. I could have just apparated here if I wanted too. Besides I will be eighteen in December."

"Like you said I am already going to miss another of your birthdays so I have a right to asks for this." the woman says with a sniff.

"Mom, don't worry everything will be alright. Now you wont be alone, you will have aunt Jane closer to you." she says grabbing her mom's arms. "That is why we move here remember. You wanted to be closer to your family since my dad died."

"How are you holding up, darling?"

"I'll be fine mom. Don't worry."

She nods and then the two hear a load whistle.

"I'll miss you, sweetie."

"I'll miss you too, mom. Just hold on tight and don't hesitate in sending an owl my way. Nike will stay with you at all time."

"Wont you need her honey?"

"I'll use the school's owls don't worry. Love you." she finishes by giving her mother a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too." Janet says to her daughters retreating form.

---

"This is going to be a great year." Hermione is saying to her two best friends as they try to find an empty compartment. "I am so happy that you and I were chosen to be Heads."

She turns to one of her best friends, and secret crush (ssh), only to find him staring out the window to their left.

"Mate, are you alright?" Ron Weasley, the other best friend, says.

"Hmm, what?" Harry asks turning to his tall read hair friend.

"Never mind." Hermione says walking past her raven hair best friend in a huff.

Ron shrugs to Harry and they both turn to follow their female best friend.

"So what had your attention? Or should I ask who?" Ron whispers to the slightly shorter friend as he nudges him with an elbow.

"I don't know. I never seen her before." Harry says shaking his head. "All I can say is she is like an angel." he finishes with a dreamy look.

At that moment Hermione walks out of a compartment and into the hall. Her hands are place on her hips looking at the boys annoyingly.

"Come on. We don't have all day. I want to be ready before the heads and prefect meeting."

The two boys walk in and get settle in the cushion seat across from the frowning girl.

"So, Hermione," Ron says after a few minutes of awkward silence. "you never did tell us what took you so long to come over to my house for the holiday.

Hermione lets out a sigh as Harry finally turns to look at his friend with concern.

"My mom wanted me to stay over and help her with my aunt and cousin. A few months ago my uncle die and as soon as school was over my aunt and cousin moved over here from France."

"Okay, but why all summer?" Ron asks.

"Heather is my age so my mom and aunt thought it will be good for us to spend time together."

"I guess we understand." Harry says grabbing her hand and giving her his best overdone sad face. "We just miss you so much. I felt so lost."

Hermione lets out an almost force laugh.

"I miss you two, too." Hermione says getting lost in the debt of those beautiful green eyes.

"So this Heather girl," Ron says cutting into his friends staring time. "how hot is she?"

----------

The noise level in the Great Hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wirzardry have gone up once more once the sorting of the first years have finish. Yet head boy and girl notice their Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagal, still standing there holding another scroll of parchment.

Silence once more begins to fill the crowded Hall as Professor Dumbledor, the Headmaster of such an steam school, begins to clear his throat.

"We have an announcement," the deputy headmistress says from her still standing post next to the stool holding the infamous sorting hat. "this year we have receive a transfer student from Beuxbaton in France. Since this is her first, and last if I may add, year she will be sorted into a house just like the rest of you. Please welcome your new peer Pacey, Heather Lin."

At that moment the girl that Harry was staring at in King Cross' station came in through the heavy door's to the Great Hall. He didn't hear Hermione's intake of breath as he once more become hypnotize by the beautiful girl. Her black hair is in soft, natural curls and her gray eyes have that determination and gentleness of her nature.

Harry Potter just couldn't stop looking at her.

For his part Ron was looking between his best female friend and the new girl.

"She looks…"

"Sshh," Harry says hoping that the girl will join him in Griffindor.

Well anything, but Slytherin, will work for him. But he is praying she can sit next to him.

"_I been waiting for you miss Granger Pacey." _the sorting hat on top of the Heather's head states.

"_You have? Why?"_

"_Lets just say that you didn't come here for not, young lady."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You will with time. As for now I will put you in… _Slytherin." the sorting hat says loud for all to hear.

Harry looks over to the table to see his school nemesis, Draco Malfoy, smirking to the young beauty. Harry's face falls as he notices his angel sit near the Slytherin prince. His thoughts are they interrupted by his best female friend. Sick from the hungry look reflected on those silver eyes he turns to Hermione barely catching what she is saying from across from him.

"There has to be a mistake." Hermione whisper's to herself. "How can this be?"

So this is the first chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2-

So here is the next chapter for those that are reading it. There don't seem to be many but I hope it will pick up, hope you enjoy it.

Heather looks around the Great Hall trying to figure out what to do next. She is in a new school, a new country with no one to even guide her as to were to go.

Just as she thinks she sees a familiar head of bushy hair she is lightly tap on her shoulder. She turns around and is hypnotize by the most amazing set of grayish silver eyes. She slowly then sees the smirk upon his gorgeous kissable lips.

"Lost?" he asks giving her cocky smile.

"A little, was it to ya?" she says giving him a half smile in which he shrugs in response.

"I was thinking that maybe a beautiful girl like you would like some help from a knight in shinning armor." he says.

"Oh, do you know one?" she says playfully.

"I just might know of one." he says licking his lips. "The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. These guys are Crabbe and Goyle. The three of us are members of your house."

"Nice to meet you all. Heather, Heather Pacey."

"I know." he says grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Hermione, if that is really your cousin you should warn her about Malfoy." Ron says as the Golden Trio looks from afar at the scene going on between the blond boy and raven, bushy hair girl.

"I think you are right." she says turning her back to the other 'Granger'. "But not tonight. I'll have to find some private time to talk to her. You know how it is between our houses. I need as much discretion as possible."

The three walk off towards the Griffindor common room with a silent Harry on the back.

"Right." Heather answers rolling her eyes.

"I know how I can be of assistance. Why don't I start by taking you to our common room and talk about how our school works." he says placing an arm around her shoulders and leading them all to the Slytherin dungeons.

------------

"Somehow I knew I would find you in here. The Granger blood does run in you." a woman's voice says from the other side of the table.

Heather looks up at the person that has interrupted her peaceful reading then she looks into the eyes of the last person she expected to see here.

"Hermione?" she says to the young woman sitting now in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? This has been my school for over six years now."

"Really, wow, I had no idea. That means you are a witch like me. Why didn't you guys tell us?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Mom and dad where afraid that your mom wouldn't want to do anything with us."

"Its that why you guys moved to France before you turned twelve?" Hermione asks trying to grasp why her favorite aunt and uncle moved so far away. They were basically her only family since her father abandon mom and her.

"Yes and no. A very strict professor by the name of McGonagal, I believe, went to our home and explained everything to my parents. At first they were afraid and after she mentioned Durmstrong and Beauxbaton father remembered something about his company needing people from their company in the one over at France. It came with a big bonus and our choice of homes so instead of coming over to Hogwarts my parents decided to move to France and that way I could go to a 'boarding' school for the gifted children without raising suspicions."

"I was so devastated to hear you guys were moving." Hermione says looking sadly down.

"I know what you mean, Ione." Hermione looks away from the name she use to be called from her cousin. "I felt so alone. If I would have known I would have insisted more in coming to Hogwarts."

"It's okay, Feather. It is not your fault. The good thing is we are here together, and it is our last year."

"I know."

"We have to make the best of it."

"Of course, this is the year that matters the most for our futures." she then closes her book. "Now that I remember you were going on and on about your friends. Can I meet them?"

"Oh, um, maybe later."

"Why later? You know how hard it was to go out of my common room without being notice. There wont be time for later."

"Yeah and it is not like they will like to see us together. Slytherins and Griffindors are not suppose to socialize much." Hermione pointed out.

"Do you think if we tell them we are related they will be able to let it slide."

"I don't think so." Hermione then thinks of something crucial and she whispers leaning forward on the table. "Do they know you are a muggleborn?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Lets just say that Slytherins detest muggleborns."

"You're joking." Hermione shakes her head from side to side.

"There are very few in that house and I think they have it hard. Specially this year since Malfoy is now the top of the cream."

"You mean Draco? What does he have to do about that?"

"Lets just say he has been born and raise a certain way. You should really watch out when you are around him. He is not a very good person." she misses the surprise and sad look on Heather's face before changing the subject. "Come on, Feather, why don't we go down to the pitch."

"Why? I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I am but I am pretty sure that my two bestest friends in the whole wide world are down there."

"I thought you didn't want me to meet them."

"I changed my mind. Come on, chop chop I don't have all day."

Heather grabs her stuff from the table and walks after Hermione with a big smile on her face.

-------------

"Harry, Ron I want you to meet my cousin Heather. Heather this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Hermione says signaling towards her raven and red head friends.

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. I almost thought that Ione made you guys up. She just kept on rambling…"

"Okay that is enough." Hermione interrupts her cousin making them all laugh.

Harry looks at his best female friend's cousin with awe. Her beauty was definitely unique and now he can admire it more from close.

Ron keeps on looking between the two girls surprise. They look like twins in his eyes.

"Heather," a male's voice cuts in. "are these losers bugging you."

"Umm…" the girl say not knowing what to say.

"It don't matter." Draco's voice says. "I am here now to save and protect you from them. Why don't we go for a walk."

"Yeah, sure." Heather says taking his hand.

Before she gets to faraway from the group of friends she sees the disapproving look on her cousin's eyes.

Hermione lets out a growl as she storms back towards the castle.

Ron looks at his other friend as he looks from side to side. Heather and then Hermione.

"Is it just me or do they look a lot alike?" Ron finally says.

"You are joking, right? They look nothing alike." Harry says looking at his friend.

"If you say so, mate." Ron shakes his head and heads over towards the castle.

'_They can't. Do they? I sure hope not, cause if not I am in trouble.' _Harry thinks before heading towards the area his friend have left to.

As Heather walks close to the Slytherin prince her mind can't ignore her cousins words. She needs to see for herself what she is talking about. She will not jump into any conclusions till she knows the truth.

And certainly she will not for him if this is all a farce.

So what you think of the story so far? Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3-

I'm back. Hope you guys leave a review.

Just as the trio reached the last hall to their destination, the Griffindor common room, Harry turns to his two best friends and tells them he needs to take care of some business. They shouldn't worry about him and they should not wait up for him.

Ron turns over to his best girl friend before answering to her cracking heart.

"Don't worry, Hermione, he will come around and see what is right in front of him before it is too late."

Hermione just gives him a sad, small smile before entering the common room.

---

"So, what were you doing talking to 'them'?" Draco interrogates the new girl, who frowns at the way he says the question.

"What's it to you?" she asks trying to pull her hand away from his arm.

"I just want to know what a girl as great as you would have anything to do with people like them. They are not like us, Heather, and as so, we shouldn't be seen near them."

"Like I'd asked before, people like what?" She asks finally being able to pull her hand out of his strong hold.

She turns to him with both hands on her hips. Somewhere in the back of his mind this action reminded him of the bookworm, mud blood, head girl, but it just didn't register.

"You know, muggle lovers." Draco says dismissively.

"And what exactly is wrong with that, Malfoy?" she asks narrowing her eyes at him.

"This is Hogwarts, hun, it is well known that people of our standards, Slytherins mainly, don't interact with… them."

"That is good to know." Heather says stopping her glaring at the blond boy. "I'll see you around, or probably not."

With that Heather fixes her bag on her shoulder and walks away from the stun blond. Who's only reaction at the moment is to stare at her retrieving back.

'What did I say that got her like that?' Draco finally thought after awhile before deciding to go looking for his friends. Letting her go for now.

----

It has been three days and Heather has yet to look over to Draco Malfoy. In that time the Slytherin god has felt nothing but annoyance at the fact that the beautiful new girl has decided that his presence alone was unworthy of her personnel.

It was on that third day at lunch time that he had enough. He and his 'friends' where hanging out on their usual spot on the long table, while the dark curl head of the new girl was barely visible over the big book she was reading as she ate an apple to go with her chips.

"So, why is the new girl all the way over there, Dracy-poo?" the girl hanging on his arm, Pansy Parkinson, asks after following his line of sight for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. "Did you already bed her, and toss her to the side like all other girls that aren't worth your time?"

"No, I will say that by the way he has been looking her way it happen a whole lot differently," Blaise Zabbini chips in with a snigger. "I think she dumped him after seeing how little his li…"

"Shut up!" Draco exclaims. "Just leave me alone."

He gets up from the table, and without looking back goes up to the library were he finds another witch with similar curls, except in a lighter shade sitting and reading an even bigger book.

"Granger," Draco says coming to the witches table. "I never thought you will be someone that will miss lunch with your friends. I haven't seen you do that since first year."

"None of your business, Malfoy." she says without looking up from her book. "By the way, what are you doing here. I am pretty sure you don't miss lunch either."

"None of your business either." he then sighs and takes a seat on the table next to hers.

"Is there a reason why you are sitting so close to me?" she asks looking up in annoyance.

"Just absorbing you, Granger."

"Hey, Hermione why…" the voice that cuts in stops as he sees who is sitting near his best friend. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asks with venom in his voice.

"Just sitting here, relaxing. Looking at how gorgeous Granger got over the summer." the blond answers with a smirk.

"Well I suggest you look at your own kind that way if you don't want to be hex to next month, ferret."

At that the blond stands up quickly.

"Hey just because you can't appreciate what is right in front of you Potter doesn't mean others can't."

"You leave Hermione alone." Harry says raising his wand to the blond. "If I see you bugging her again you will not be so lucky next time."

Hermione grabs her best friend's arm and starts to drag him away.

Once she locks them in the nearest broom closet she looks at him with her hands on her hips, this somehow reminding him of someone, but he couldn't figure out who. All he saw was what Draco was talking about.

The beautiful woman that has return from summer.

"Do you mind explaining what that was about?" she asks her best friend, the one with the messy black hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"About what?" he asks after a few minutes of silence.

"It was like you were just trying to pick a fight with Malfoy for a apparently no reason." she says crossing her arms over her chest at his strong gaze.

"Have I told how beautiful you are?" he asks taking her off guard. "I mean, you really have change since the end of sixth year. Not that I didn't think you were beautiful before, but…"

"Harry what are…"

Before she can say another word Harry had cover her mouth with his giving her a mind blowing, blood warming, bone melting kiss. Which she returns making him feel the same.

In the library Draco is still sitting on the table next to the one the Griffindor was just in.

'I need to do something about, Heather.' he thinks as he waits for the bell to signal that lunch was over. 'She needs to tell me what I have done for her to all of suddenly ignore me. First, I need to get her attention. And I just know the way to do so.'

With that the blond gets out of his chair and heads to his next class.

Short but not so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Alright my dear readers, I am going to try to pick up this story once more. So let's hope that I can get it going, finish, and that it is a good story.

Please, if possible, review for me and this story. Keep this dream alive.

The cold air coming in from the window doesn't wake the sweating girl who is tossing and turning on her bed inside the Slytherin seventh year girls' room.

"_There is something that you must do," an all so familiar voice says in Heather's dream. "You have a destiny to fulfill Heather. You can no longer run away from it."_

"_I don't understand," Heather says up to the bright sky. "What have I supposedly been running away from? What destiny? Everyone knows I don't belong here. I will be killed if I don't go now. They will kill me."_

"_Trust us," the voice says sounding more like four people, two women and two men, talking at the same time. "I know what I am doing. I am a part of them, their powers. When the time comes, you will be able to go. Only then, Heather Lin Pacey, only then. You'll see soon what I am talking about._

With that Heather wakes up with a start. She looks to the side and sees the window wide open, and yet her sleeping clothes are clinging to her sweaty form.

'_Dawn,' she thinks. 'I might as well go shower.'_

…

"Hermione," Heather says once she sees her cousin slump with shaking shoulders over a boulder in the far end of the Black Lake. "What is wrong?"

All the beautiful young woman hears from her cousin is a sob. Heather then takes a seat next to her cousin and puts a comforting hand on the other girl's back.

They sit like that for a while. Heather rubbing Hermione's back every once in a while, while she stares out into the dark water, all the time thinking about the handsome blond that still plagues her mind though it's been a few days.

"How did you know where to find me," Hermione asks half an hour later as she sits up to look at her cousin.

"How do I always know," Heather says feeling her heart break seeing her cousin's tear streak face and red, puffy eyes. "We have always known when we need each other, and were to find each other. Now tell me, what happened to you? Who should I kill in your name?"

"Harry kissed me," Hermione says sniffing at the end.

"So? That is good news, right? You like him too," Heather says with a perplex look in her features.

"No," Hermione says looking hard across the lake and towards the castle. "I like him. He just moved in the spurt of the moment."

"What…"

"I was in the library when Malfoy got a little too close to me," Hermione says trying to make things clear to her cousin. "We started to talk when Harry came over and started to argue with Malfoy about bugging me. So to stop a very useless fight, might I add, I pulled Harry out the library and into the nearest broom closet. I tried to see what he wanted when he started to say these crazy things. He said I was beautiful, and before I knew it he kissed me. We snogged yesterday, and it was so amazing," Hermione stops and takes a deep breath. "An hour later we just went to our dorms and didn't speak a word until this morning. I didn't even go to class after that."

"What happened this morning," Heather asks, afraid to hear the answer.

"He said it was a mistake. That he shouldn't have taken advantage of me like that, and that he was sorry," her lower lip starts to tremble again. "He hopes that this won't mess up our friendship."

"That bloody prat," Heather says with a few other French bad words attach to that. "I don't know what you see in that git."

"He is a great guy once you get to know him," Hermione says laying on her back and looking up at the cloudy sky. "I just shouldn't have fallen for him. He is out of my league."

"No, he doesn't deserve you," Heather says lying next to Hermione before letting out a loud sigh.

Hermione turns to her side to look at her cousin. She sees the dark circles under her eyes and the worn out look that covers her usual optimistic form.

"What's bothering you," she says after a while of silence. "You look like you haven't slept at all last night."

Heather frowns before answering.

"I am not sure," she says stretching her arms over her head, settling down more. It's a good thing it was the weekend. "I had a dream last night. I think that the sorting hat was talking to me, but at the same time it sounded like two men and two women were doing the talking."

"What did the dream say," Hermione asks lying once more on her back.

"Well, for some reason I was complaining about being in my house, the Slytherin house, but the hat said that when the time came I would go to my true house. I have a destiny to fulfill before I leave Slytherin."

"That doesn't make much sense," Hermione says frowning up at a particular large gray cloud. "How can you be sorted into a different house when you belong to another?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledor. He can resort you, or something."

"No, I think I'll let it play out. Who knows, it can end up being a good thing after all."

"Yeah, you never know."

"Now," Heather says turning to her side so she can look at her cousin while she answers the next question. "What was Draco doing with you in the library?"

Hermione lets out a giggle once she realize that her beautiful, perfect cousin was feeling jealous and insecure.

…

"Where is Hermione," Ron asks as he takes a seat between his quiet, solemn best friend and his younger sister. "I haven't seen her since the class before lunch yesterday."

"I don't know," Ginny says turning to her brother. "She wasn't in her bed this morning or the library," Ginny then turns to Harry who is now looking down at his food, not touching it. "Have you seen or heard from her?"

"Umm," Harry stutters finally looking up at the questioning looks the others were giving him. "I saw her a little this morning."

"Did she say anything," Ron asks signaling with his hand for the green eye guy to continue.

"Not really," Harry shakes his head from side to side. "She seemed to be in a hurry after I said hello to her."

Harry looks down hoping no one notice his small fib. Only a little one since she did run off after their talk this morning.

"_Hermione," Harry says standing up from the couch he had slept in the night before. "We need to talk."_

Those are the first words he says to her after such a mind blowing snog, well after almost twenty four hours of silence since the mind blowing snog they had.

"_I don't want this to affect our friendship," was some of the last words he gave her. "We shouldn't let a stupid decision like this destroy something so strong."_

What was he thinking when he said that to her? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"_Don't worry, Harry, your stupidity will never hurt our friendship."_

Was the last thing she said, but he knows she wanted to say more. Unfortunately she ran off before he can question her.

"Harry," Ron, Ginny, and Neville say loudly to get his attention.

They have been trying to get his attention for about ten minutes now.

"What," Harry questions a bit irritable.

"Do you want to go and have a pick-up game of quiditch," Ron asks his best friend.

"Sure," Harry answers.

'_This should take my mind out of the problem I have with Hermione. Or at least I hope so.'_

…..

'Where is she,' Draco thinks as he looks towards the Great Hall's doors.

So what you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

**Sorry for the wait but unfortunately I am going through some stuff, like a bunch of other Americans today, so my connection to the internet comes and goes. Hopefully I'll be able to resume updating better once my situation gets better.**

**In the meantime, some reviews will make me happy.**

Draco Malfoy is starting to become very agitated. It has been over a week now, and the beautiful Heather Lin Pacey has yet to even look his way. This has never happened to him before. Girls through themselves at all times no matter what he acted like to any of them. He is Draco Malfoy after all, what girl can resist him?

Yet, it seems that the one girl that he can't stop thinking about is the girl that will start to resist him and his charm.

He walks around trying to convince himself he doesn't care. If she won't give him the time of day then that is though for her. It is her lost after all. Not his in anyway or form.

But if he is honest with himself he knows that deep down inside he cares for the young beauty more than he is willing to let anybody on.

"Draky-poo," an annoying feminine voice calls out to him making Draco cringe inside and roll his eyes at her. "Oh, Draky-poo."

"What do you want, Pansy," he says unwilling to even look at the beautiful dark haired Slitherin, though keeping his tone pleasant.

"Well, Draky, Daphne and I have been talking," she gives him a wink, "and we are wondering if you will do us the pleasure to like join us for a little stroll around the common rooms," the way she says it makes Draco understand what she is really talking about.

Who wouldn't? All the Slytherin's have heard of this great opportunity given to a few select, a chance to take a 'stroll' in the common rooms with two of the hottest girls in the school. Every hormonal teenagers' dream come true.

'_Humm, Daphne and Pansy at once,'_ he thinks.

Just as he is about to agree with Pansy Parkinson he has a glance of dark curls.

"Sorry, Pansy. I am busy at the moment. Maybe next time," he says giving her an easy smile before taking a few steps towards the area where he saw the beautiful girl head towards. After taking a few steps a hand on his arm stops him on his tracks.

"What do you even see on her," Pansy says starting to get very annoyed with the thought of going at it without the handsome blond again. "We are offering you what most men and women will kill for and you refuse us. You've heard of this Malfoy, this is a once in a life time offer. I really don't see what you or any other boy sees in her. She is an ugly, buck-tooth, bookworm, Draky, forget her and come and join us. Have some true fun instead of running after someone onworthy of you."

Draco looks down at her with discuss. How dare she talk about the woman he likes like that?

"Don't ever talk about her like that again, Parkinson. And while I am at it, don't ever in your life again address me. Do I make myself clear," he asks walking away before she can answer or even get off her surprise from his words and tone of voice.

…..

"Hermione?"

"Hum," the brunet says turning distractedly towards her tall best friend. "Oh, hey Ron, how may I help you?"

"Can we talk for a few minutes," Ron asks looking awkwardly around the moving student body.

"Sure," Hermione answers leading him towards an empty classroom making sure to lock and silence the place. "What's up, Ron?"

"That is what I want to know," the red head says looking intently at the smart girl in front of him. "What is going on with you, Hermione? You and Harry?"

Hermione turns her back to him wishing that he had not hooked up with Luna Lovegood, his soul mate according to Ron. It was since that day, almost four years ago, that he has become very mature and has been able to read other people so great.

'_Damn, Luna,'_ Hermione thinks before answering her best friend, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Nothing is going on, Ron. Same things as always," she answers with a force smile. "You know, school, homework, studying, N.E.W.T.'s…"

"Get off it Hermione. I know something is going on between you and Harry. And before you ask, I already tried to get some answers out of him but he won't budge. So, as your best friend, I ask you to finally talk to me. It's not like I tell anyone your secrets. Harry still doesn't know you love him…"

"Ron," Hermione exclaims. "I've never said that."

"No you didn't, but as your best friend I was able to tell. So what is going on?"

"Ron," she lets out a long, soft breath before continuing. "I don't want to talk about it with you. There is nothing wrong between your two best friends," she wraps an arm around his shoulders. "At least, nothing that we can't work out eventually. Just give us a few more days and all of this will be behind us."

"But…" Ron start but is interrupted by the young woman in front of him once more.

"Ron, I know you are my best friend and I can, and probably should, confine on you with my problems, all if not most of my problems, but you are also his best friend and I don't want to put you in the middle of the two of us. That is just not fair for you. What happened between us, Harry and I, was just a mistake. We might be feeling a bit awkward, and hurt from my side, but it will pass," Hermione says hoping to stop one of her best friends from pestering her more in the matter. "Besides, I already talked about this to my cousin. She is like my third best friend, and since she is not necessarily involved I can talk to her about one of you without making my two favorite men feel too uncomfortable, or have them go against each other," she says hopping that this bit of information would make him back off from her.

"Well," the redhead starts not completely sure of the situation but her pleading eyes makes him understand that he shouldn't be pushing this too much on her. He can see that this was hurting her more than she is willing to say. "Fine, as long as there is someone there to help you. Besides, you should tell me when you need me to AK someone even if that means killing my other best friend. I know I will be good in doing that for you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ron," she says with a little smile before removing all the charms in the room and coming out with her best friend beside her. "Now come on, we don't want to miss lunch now, do we?"

"Never," Ron says running ahead of her, yet slowing down enough for her to catch up to him. "Let's go Hermione."

….

Harry looks up towards the now open doors of the Great Hall only to find a slightly breathless Ron and Hermione. He frowns at their hazard look as his mind begins to think of the many things that they could have been doing to have them looking like that, and having them almost missing lunch. Something that is almost impossible for his boy best friend, Ron Weasley.

The many things that he had not so long did with his best friend, the girl not the redhead boy, and the ones that he is now really thinking about from time to time.

Alright, most like every moment of his life now.

Actually, if he was being honest he knows that he has had no innocent thought towards her since fourth year. He just hasn't had the guts to ask her out.

He's had girlfriends in the past, but the thought of losing her friendship is greater than anything else. So now, he has once more moved on, more or less since that kiss, and is going to go after another beautiful, smart girl like his best friend.

Another Granger girl, that is.

"Where have you two been," he says with a deep frown upon his handsome face. "Lunch is almost over."

Hermione raises an eyebrow at his accusing tone but doesn't say anything as she sits between Ron and Ginny.

"We had to talk," Ron says looking at Harry deeply in the eyes, hoping to see what his reaction would be.

"What was so important that you couldn't do it after classes," Ginny asks from the other side of Hermione. "You never miss a time for meals, Ron."

"We just had something important to talk about," Ron almost snaps at his sister when he isn't able to read Harry that well. "Just drop it, Gin."

Harry gives them an accusing look before concentrating on his lunch, all of them in complete silence now.

…..

"Skipping lunch again," a deep voice says from near her.

The young lady with curly, black hair turns to look at the Slytherin prince, the one that she was trying to get away from.

"I have a very important essay to finish," she says tonelessly, hoping that this little chit chat will end sooner better than later. "Like my mom always says, 'As long as you get a good breakfast and dinner you can skip a lunch or two as long as you have something healthy to snack on.'," Heather pulls out a half-eaten granola bar and an apple. "So since your no one to be talking to me about my eating habits and I am following my mum's advice I see nothing wrong with what I am doing," at this point Draco was looking at her with a perplex look. He just doesn't understand how he asking her about lunch went into an explanation and a blaming of a mother he doesn't care about. This look makes Heather roll her beautiful, gray eyes. "I am obviously not getting your attention. So I have to go anyway. I'll see you later."

As she starts to walk away Draco comes back to his senses and grabs her arm to stop her in her tracks.

"No, we need to talk now," his words makes her frown at him and cross her arms over her chest after getting one of her arms released by his grip. "What I mean is that you have been avoiding me," he tries again when he notices her move. "I just want to know what I have done to make you have ill thoughts of me. What did the mudblood and bloodtraitors tell you," he questions making her get angry him. "I warned you about getting to close with them, but I have seen you talk to that Granger girl a lot."

"Who I talked to or don't is none of your business," Heather says walking menacing towards him, picking up a slender finger towards his chest to make all her points clear to him. "I am grateful for your help when I first got here to the school. It was very kind of you to help me with the ins and outs of Hogwarts, so thanks, but I no longer need your help. If you haven't noticed, I am my own person. This means I can make my own decisions. Befriend who I want. And more importantly, do what I want. I don't need anyone following me around, criticizing my decisions, or babysitting me. So, back off."

With that said, Heather turns on her heels and walks towards the library, her sanctuary, leaving an open mouth Draco Malfoy behind.

'_Someone is going to pay,'_ is what goes through his mind before turning on his heel in search of his next victim. _'It has been a while since I have made another student suffer.'_

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and will show your like by reviewing. Until next time.**


End file.
